This invention relates to grease compositions.
Primarily because of their thermal stability, it has been recognized that polyfluoroalkylether fluids have great potential for use as lubricants. The prior art discloses greases formulated from such fluids and thickeners such as a fluorinated copolymer of ethylene and propylene or a polymer of tetrafluoroethylene. These greases have proven to be useful over a wide range of temperatures, e.g., as low as -40.degree. F. and as high as 600.degree. F. Although such greases have been found to possess superior lubricating characteristics for short periods of time, their utility has been limited by their inability to provide long term high temperature stability in an oxidizing atmosphere.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel grease composition based upon a polyfluoroalkylether fluid.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following disclosure.